Special Air Service (SAS)
Special Air Service (SAS) – elitarna jednostka specjalnego przeznaczenia British Army, stanowi trzon sił specjalnych współczesnych brytyjskich sił zbrojnych (United Kingdom Special Forces). Została założona w 1941 roku przez Davida Stirlinga, początkowo jej głównym zadaniem było przeprowadzanie ataków dywersyjnych za liniami wroga w trakcie działań w Afryce Północnej. Motto SAS brzmi Who Dares Wins, co można przetłumaczyć jako Kto się odważy, ten wygrywa. Opis Obecnie istnieją trzy jednostki o nazwie SAS: 22 Professional Regiment of the Special Air Service – zawodowa jednostka wojskowa oraz 21 SAS (The Artists) i 23 SAS będące formacjami Armii Terytorialnej (ang. TA). Dwie pozostałe skupiają osoby zgłaszające się ochotniczo do służby w armii terytorialnej, stanowią naturalną bazę uzupełniania stanów osobowych w sytuacjach tego wymagających, na rzecz jednostki zawodowej. Służą w nich ludzie, którzy w swym czasie wolnym – a są to najczęściej wybrane weekendy – odbywają przysposobienie do działań bojowych. Podobny system przyjęli Australijczycy dla swojej bliźniaczej jednostki SASR. Pułk SAS (22 SAS) jest główną formacją specjalną Armii Brytyjskiej, pełni także bardziej specjalistyczną rolę szeroko rozumianej formacji do walki z terrorem i organizowania przedsięwzięć ratunkowych. Pomimo, iż nie jest jednostką ściśle kontrterrorystyczną, ukierunkowaną wyłącznie na operacje o profilu CT/HRU zalicza się do liderów tej formy działań specjalnych. Swego rodzaju wielozadaniowość w zakresie operacji specjalnych o najwyższym priorytecie stanowi inspirację dla centralnie podporządkowanych formacji specjalnych tworzonych współcześnie, tj.: polski GROM, kanadyjski JTF2, niemieckie KSK. Zdolność do wykonywania szerokiego spektrum działań bojowych o najwyższym priorytecie poza obszarem kraju, możliwości prowadzenia wywiadu we własnym zakresie (do pewnego stopnia), to idee leżące u podstaw tworzenia ww. formacji. Brytyjczycy są cenionymi konsultantami w swej dziedzinie, między innymi ze względu na doświadczenie oraz intensywne i wszechstronne szkolenie, mimo że wobec rosnącego wyrafinowania i skomplikowania sposobów walki terrorystów obecnie przeważają poglądy o koniecznej specjalizacji, np. w dziedzinie uwalniania zakładników. Wyrazem tego są chociażby operacje zwane przez Francuzów PROM: na dużych obiektach ze znaczną liczbą zakładników. Struktura Omawiana jednostka spełnia rolę głównej formacji do uwalniania zakładników w najpoważniejszych incydentach w Wielkiej Brytanii i poza jego granicami. Stąd każdy ze szwadronów pełni przez kilka miesięcy (rotacyjnie) rolę dyżurnego oddziału CT/HRU. Istnieje możliwość podzielenia go wówczas na dwa zespoły regularnie się zmieniające, tak by utrzymać stałą gotowość. Przydaje się to podczas prawdziwych działań bojowych, bo długie oczekiwanie na decyzję o rozwiązaniu siłowym wyczerpuje operatorów. Niejednokrotnie muszą pozostać w bezruchu całe godziny, dźwigając nawet ponad 40 kg wyposażenia, w maskach p-gaz., hełmach itd. Odbiciem opisywanej elastyczności szkolenia SAS w jego strukturze, jest organizacja poszczególnych pododdziałów i całej jednostki. Składa się ona z: dowódców i sztabu, komórki analitycznej, komórki wywiadowczej, szwadronu łączności, szwadronu zapasowego i CRWW – skrzydła ds. zwalczania działań wywrotowych, a przede wszystkim z czterech szwadronów bojowych. Każdy z nich składa się z dowódcy w stopniu majora i czterech plutonów bojowych dowodzonych przez kapitana. Liczą one 16 żołnierzy, a każdy z plutonów w takim szwadronie skupia specjalistów od działań: na pojazdach – rajdy w głąb terytorium kontrolowanego przez nieprzyjaciela; powietrznych – skoki spadochronowe na "wolne otwarcie"; wodnych – na zbiornikach wodnych śródlądowych, choć nie tylko, co pokazały działania na Falklandach; górskich – operowanie w wysokich górach, w warunkach bardzo niskich temperatur. W ten sposób 22SAS ma cztery zespoły zdolne realizować teoretycznie niezależnie od siebie operacje w dowolnym terenie, mając jednocześnie wykwalifikowanych, wyspecjalizowanych w danej dziedzinie żołnierzy do poszczególnych zadań – naturalnie każdy z nich przechodzi standardowe szkolenie w działaniach w terenie otwartym, kursy CQB itd. Każdy pluton z kolei opiera się na klasycznym dla filozofii Stirlinga zespole czteroosobowym, zwanym w slangu żołnierskim "cegłą". Wielość umiejętności jakie musi w takich warunkach posiąść operator, sprawia że szkolenie i zgrywanie trwa długo. Ocenia się, że na nabranie odpowiedniego poziomu potrzeba sześć do siedmiu lat. Rekrutacja Kwalifikacje do CQB (Close Quarter Battle) zdobywa się w tzw. Killing House, który jest budynkiem, gdzie całe pododdziały w kompletnym rynsztunku ćwiczą scenariusze operacji. Stosuje się amunicję bojową i takież materiały wybuchowe. Realizm zwiększa zagrożenie, ale i pozwala nabyć prawdziwych, a nie pokazowych umiejętności. Ograniczenia czasowe i środki pozoracji pola walki dają potrzebną symulację prawdziwego boju. Wymagania są wysokie: nawet do 4 sekund na opanowanie sytuacji w poszczególnych odbijanych pomieszczeniach, celne rażenie wroga i ewakuacja zakładników. Na potrzeby takich działań musiał powstać specjalistyczny sprzęt, np. łoża zintegrowane z latarkami do pm – prowizoryczne mocowanie taśmą klejącą do broni było prawdopodobnie przyczyną wypadku śmiertelnego w SFOD w latach 70/80. Jednostka, jako jedna z nielicznych w świecie prowadzi cykliczne, podstawowe szkolenie w każdym środowisku klimatycznym dla wszystkich swych żołnierzy (m.in. dżunglowe w Malezji). Opis działań Realizm, wysokie wymagania i poznawanie wszelkich środowisk walki pozwalają w toku szkolenia osiągnąć wysoką sprawność poszczególnych żołnierzy (zwanych współcześnie w takich jednostkach operatorami bojowymi) i zgranie wszelkich ogniw bojowych. Specyficznym testem takich umiejętności jest walka w bliskim dystansie, gdzie szybkość manewru i skuteczność ognia mają zasadnicze znaczenie. Walka w bliskim dystansie zaś następuje głównie w toku operacji wymierzonych w terrorystów i przy uwalnianiu zakładników – takie sytuacje weryfikują kunszt każdego operatora. Doświadczenie bojowe we wszelkich formach działań specjalnych sprawia, że jednostka jest wszechstronna. Pomaga to wydatnie w prowadzeniu działań związanych z uwalnianiem zakładników, czego przykładem jest udział i rola oddziału w operacji "Feuerzauber" w 1977 r. Anglicy nie tylko dostarczyli granaty ogłuszające, ale i pomogli wypracować plan ataku oraz nadzorowali ćwiczenia ataku już w trakcie pościgu za samolotem Lufthansy na Bliskim Wschodzie, dzieląc się swą wiedzą w zakresie walki w ograniczonej przestrzeni. Następnie sami wzięli udział w natarciu na porwany samolot. Kreatywność doświadczonych instruktorów i wiedza wyniesiona z operacji w różnych środowiskach na całym niemal świecie okazała się bezcenna. Wymieniona elastyczność sprawia, że użycie formacji brane jest pod uwagę w każdej kampanii, w jaką zaangażowana jest Wielka Brytania. Najbardziej znana akcja jednostki to uwolnienie 19 zakładników przetrzymywanych w irańskiej ambasadzie w Londynie. Akcja miała miejsce 5 maja 1980 roku i nosiła kryptonim "Nimrod". Po 6 dniach przetrzymywania zakładników komandosi SAS uwolnili 19 osób. Dwoje zakładników poniosło śmierć podczas akcji odbijania ambasady. Istnieją pewne przesłanki, by twierdzić, że podczas ataku doszło nie tyle do zabicia w walce dwu spośród terrorystów, co do ich rozstrzelania. Na filmie nagranym podczas akcji widać, jak z pokoju w którym się znajdowali wyrzucana jest broń (prawdopodobnie polski PM-63) i wywieszana jest biała flaga. Prowadzone postępowanie wyjaśniające nie potwierdziło tej wersji wydarzeń, jednak świadkowie-zakładnicy przedstawiają swoją wersję tego zdarzenia (jeden z irańskich dyplomatów). Niezależnie od faktycznego przebiegu zdarzeń 22SAS nieraz udowodnił swą bezkompromisowość w walce z terrorem, chociażby w toku tak kontrowersyjnych operacji jak: zasadzka w Loughall i "Flavius" na Gibraltarze, obie w 1988 r. SAS, jako jedyne oprócz izraelskiego Sayeret Matkal, może pochwalić się operacją odbicia zakładników na terytorium wroga w toku operacji "Barras" zrealizowanej w Sierra Leone w 2000 r. Do gamy tzw. profili działań składających się m.in. na możliwości 22SAS, dodać należy tzw. działania wyprzedzające, związane z czynnym przeciwdziałaniem aktom terroru. Z uwagi na wysokie ryzyko stwarzane przez zdeterminowanych terrorystów, akcje takie charakteryzują się znaczną brutalnością, która bywa różnie interpretowana i wykorzystywana w kampaniach politycznych. Jaskrawy przykład stanowią ww. akcje z 1988 r. Uzbrojenie * Pistolety: ** Browning HP ** SIG-Sauer P226/228 ** Glock 18 ** Glock 17C ** USP * Strzelby: ** Franchi SPAS 12 ** Remington 870 * Pistolety maszynowe: ** Warianty MP5: *** MP5A3 *** MP5SD *** MP5K ** Ingram M11 ** P90 * Karabinki: ** M4A1 ** Colt Canada C7 ** Colt Canada C8 ** H&K G3 ** G41 ** G36 ** L1A1 SLR ** Steyr AUG * Karabiny maszynowe i CKM: ** Minimi ** Browning M2 ** L7A2 GPMG – brytyjską odmianę sławnego ukm FN MAG konstrukcji Ernesta Vervier'a * Karabiny snajperskie: ** H&K PSG-1 ** L96 ** Barret M82A1 * Granatniki: ** Granatnik M79 ** M72 (LAW) ** M19 Automatic Grenade Launcher Skandal w Iraku 18 kwietnia 2011 roku opublikowano film przedstawiający komandosów Special Air Service znęcających się nad Irakijczykiem. Jak opowiada źródło jednej z gazet, komandosi regularnie wywlekali cywilów z domów i bili ich. Nagranie przesłał redakcji brytyjskiego dziennika były żołnierz tej formacji, a zarazem świadek zdarzenia. Przyznał, że był przerażony faktem bicia i znęcania się, a film wykradł z laptopa oprawcy .